A secret
by SupernaturalPirateGirl
Summary: What if the demon came after Sam when he was known as Sammy? it this story young Dean figues out that the demon has made an appearence every three years. will he be able to protect his brother?This stoty has nothing to do with my other one


A secret:

Chapter 1: Remembering the past

Sam and Dean are young kids, Dean is 14, and Sam is 9. Dean is laying on his bed thinking about what has happened over the past couple of years, the hunter in him putting together a pattern.

_Six years ago: Dean: 8 years old, Sam: 3 years old_

"_Dad…Please! Just one hunt…I…I won't get in the way, I promise!" Dean wanted to help, he has known about the supernatural world for over three years, and he wanted to help his Dad get the demon. "No…Your to young…and we need someone here to watch Sammy" John motioned over to where Sam was sitting on the floor watching "Karate kid II" Dean looked at his younger brother and frowned, "fine…but can I help some other way?...I can…do research!" Dean was happy once again, he might not be able to hunt yet, but he can help gather information. "…Fine Dean, but keep track of the time, I don't want you up past 8:30, and 8:00 for Sammy" John was happy that his son wanted to help, but he was still so young, and he did have to look out for Sammy…he just didn't know how hard that job was going to be for the young boy. He knew…deep down, he knew that the Demon was going to try to come back for Sammy…one day. And John was planning to do everything he could to prepare his boys, but for now… "Dean, look for all the deaths of teenage girls between the ages of 12 and 16." Dean smiled at his father before he went to the table to look through the pile of old newspapers. "I'll be back later tonight…bye boys" John had to look for the ghost in the house it self, he really didn't need to know who was killed, he knew it was there, but his oldest son really wanted to do something to help._

_-2 hours later-_

'_I haven't fond anything! I'll just stay up a little longer…it's only 9:35,' Dean thought to him self, as he continued to look through the papers. He had already put Sammy to bed, and he was starting to feel a little tired himself, but he didn't want to disappoint his father, so he wasn't going to stop until he hears his fathers impala pull up, and that's when he was going to rush to bed. But before he was able to grab another page, he heard a knock at the door. 'It's to early for Dad to be back…' Dean felt so tired, he wasn't thinking as he was suppose to, so he got up and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" Dean asked as he rubbed his eyes. "It's a friend of your dad…he told me to come get you guys" Dean thought for a second before declaring he didn't believe him. "Listen you little brat let me in now! or I'll brake down the door!" Dean was scared, he wasn't big enough to fight off a grown man! So he did the only thing that seemed reasonable…well if it was a demon. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the salt. But the Man was already pounding down the door. Dean froze, he looked at the bed Sammy was sleeping on, and ran to it, he mad a large circle with the salt around the bed, and just as the door came down, Dean jumped onto the bed, waking Sammy. "…Dean?" was all Sam was able to say before he saw the man. Both he and Dean Sat on the bed and looked at the man as he walked closer to them, but to their relief he stopped right at the edge of the salt. "Smart brat…" the man now looked up at the boys, as his eyes blackened. "Get away from my boys!" John had just gotten back, and what he saw didn't make him happy, the possessed man turned around and smiled. "Fine…but this isn't over" And with that the Man leaned his head back to let a thick cloud of black smoke shoot out of him. "Dean…Sammy…are you ok?" John was no longer concerned about the man laying on the floor, all he cared about was his boys and their well being. "Yeah Dad" was all Dean could say, and even that was quiet and shaky._

_3 years ago: Dean: 11 years old, Sammy: 6 years old_

"_Deeeeaaaannnn!" Sammy whined, "No!" Dean wasn't going to give up with out a fight, they were going to stay in the hotel like their father told them, not go to the park. "But…we haven't gone out of the hotel in forever!" Sammy was just as stubborn as Dean was, but he was whinier. "… ok?" Dean couldn't take it any more, Sam had started to use his "puppy dog eyes" that Dean felt he would some day master, and be able to get away with anything in a blink of an eye…well at lest with him. "Yeah" Sammy was happy with that answer and went to go get his shoes on. It took Sammy about two minutes to put his shoes on and met Dean at the door. "Ok…rule number one, don't go running off, Rule number two, we will only stay for about thirty minutes no arguing about it, and rule number three, don't talk to any adults…or older kids…well ones that look older then you" Dean laid out the rules, Sammy didn't complain at any of it, feeling that if he did Dean might change his mind. _

_-20 minutes later-_

_They had been at the park for a good fifteen minutes, Sammy had been running around with a pair of friends he made a couple of minutes ago, it never stopped amusing Dean at how fast Sammy could make friends. And at this current moment Dean was…believe it or not…reading, not a book but a comic book he had bought with money he had made at a bar (hustling money was something he felt he would come to enjoy through out his life). When something caught his eye. A man was walking towards Sammy and his friends, Dean watched him, ready to leap off the bench at the man if he made a wrong move. But all the man did was walk over to the kid sitting next to Sam and talk to him, before he helped him up and took him away. So Dean looked back into the comic._

_-5 minutes later-_

_Dean had fallen asleep, and Sammy saw that he did. So he used this time to go talk to a group of kids that were standing in front of the swings he and his new friend wanted to use. "Hi" Sammy said looking at the taller boys. "Hey…can we help you?" the boy who answered was obviously the oldest, and didn't look all that nice. "...well I was hoping you would let me and my friend over there use the swings…" The older boys looked at the boy and said "Fine…but you have to do us a little favor first…you see that house over there? Go up and ring the doorbell, wait for the man to come out and say 'wat up old geezer' ok?" Sammy looked at the older kids and nodded. He turned and looked at the house and then back at the boys. "I'll be right back" Sammy had a bad feeling about this, he was braking rule number one…and he had already broke rule number three…and now that he thought about it…Dean being asleep would probably lead him to brake rule number two too. Sam was already at the gate to the house when he looked back at the kids. "I shouldn't have came…" Sam said to himself, before turning around and walking up the stairs to the old musty house. He rang the doorbell and waited, he looked back, again, to the older boys, and what he saw made him regret liking the swings. The boy who had told him to come to this house waved at him, his eyes were no longer the pail blue they had been, they were now black, but before Sam could react to that he heard the door open, and Sam slowly turned around to face a big man…defiantly bigger then his father, and when he kneeled down in front of Sam, he smiled and said in a voice barely over a whisper, "hello Sammy…" Sam was in shock, he couldn't move, the man's yellow eyes seemed to paralyze him. All Sammy could do was look at the man with fearful eyes. "D-Dean…" Sam was now able to speak but he knew Dean couldn't hear him, so he tried again, but louder then last time. "DEAN!!!!!" Sammy had started to turn to run. But the man grabbed his wrist and was starting to pull him inside the house._

_-Dean at the same time-_

_Dean had heard Sam's scream and at first thought he was just screaming for him to look at some un-amusing trick he learned, but when Sam continued to scream, he looked up to see Sam being dragged inside a house. And that is when Dean almost literally flew across the park to the house. "SAM!" Dean knew he wouldn't get there in time. But he wasn't giving up…not yet. Dean was now knocking on the door as loudly as he could and screaming at the man inside, "You better let me in you son of a bitch!" _

_-Sam-_

_He could hear Dean pounding the door, and just knowing that he was there was enough to have Sammy fight back at the demon that held him. "You know Sammy…your brother is a pest…" said the man as he dragged Sammy along the hallway, bringing him deeper into the old musty house. But Sam wasn't listening to him, all he knew was that he had to get out…some how. But he fond that his six year old body wasn't enough to fight the forty year old man, "when my father gets here!..." Sammy was running out of ideas and he wasn't sure what to do. "Your father hu?...what could he do?" asked the man, as he looked down at Sammy and smiled. Sammy looked at the mans yellow eyes, "w-who are you?" The man finally dropped Sam on the floor, "that's not important right now" was all the man said, as he looked up at the contents of the room and smiled. Sammy looked up and almost cried out in fear. The room was a dark red color that smelt all too familiar… blood. The only thing in the room was a table that had a lot of questionable items on it. And that is when it hit Sam, he had too get out…NOW! So Sammy did the only reasonable thing he could do, he stood up and ran. The man obviously hadn't expected that, because Sam was all ready halfway though the house when he came after him. "SAMMY!!" Sam could hear Dean's voice, all he wanted to do was to get over to him, "DEAN!!!" _

_And that was enough, hearing Sammy's voice was enough to give Dean that extra strength he needed, he ran to the street and charged the door, braking it down. "Sam!" Dean yelled for Sam again but as soon as he said it he saw his Brother running to him. The look in his eyes told Dean that they needed to continue to run, and that's what they did…Run as far as they could._

Dean sat up and looked around the room, he saw his brother sleeping on the bed next to him, _three years… _Dean was completely out of it when there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Dean asked as he got up and grabbed the gun off of the table. "It's me…Caleb!"

**A.N:** **Well there is the first chapter of "A Secret" hoped you liked it! Please Review…I need to know if I should continue or not. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
